The New Threat
by Henry
Summary: A new Digi-destined arrives...but who's side is he on?


New Threat.html I do not own Digimon, just the Alex character 

  


Beginnings… 

  


In the Digital World, a place visited only by those who possessed digi-vices or other means of entering this place, lived many strange creatures that called themselves Digimon. They came in a variety of shapes and sizes, types and blends, all composed of digital information from the human internet.   


Originally, it was a place of peace. However, evil forces had tried constantly to take control of the world for their own evil whims. Devimon was the first. Using black gears, deadly devices that were able to seize control of Digimon on a place called File Island, he was able to rule with little resistance. That was, until seven earth children arrived, and, with the help of their Digimon partners, vanquished the evil Digimon from File Island. 

Next, a great force called Etemon seized control of the continent of Server, with an army of evil Digimon at his command. When the seven children, who came to be known as the Digi-destined arrived, they were clearly no match for Etemon. But, soon, they discovered their crests and tags, which made it possible for their Digimon to digi-volve to the next level. Soon after, the young leader of the Digi-destined, Tai, and his Digimon, Agumon, were able to defeat Etemon when Agumon reached its Ultimate stage: MetalGreymon. 

After that, the Digi-destined faced a new evil, who called himself Myotismon. His plans for conquering the Digital World did not please this evil lord, so he recruited the most powerful Digimon he could find, and left the Digital World, to the real world, in present-day Tokyo. 

The Digi-destined went back home, only to stop Myotismon, where they recruited Kari, Tai's younger sister and the eighth Digi-destined. After a climatic battle, Myotismon was defeated and the Digi-destined headed back into the Digital World, where new evil was brewing. 

In the Digital World, the Digi-destined learned that the whole place had been re-formatted, and changed into a place called Spiral Mountain, in which the new evil, a group of four who called themselves the Dark Masters, had created, the Digi-destined went to battle, facing an unbelievable challenge. 

First, the Digi-destined tangled with Metal Seadramon, whom they defeated with WarGreymon, but, at a heavy cost. 

Secondly, they battled Puppetmon, a wooden Digimon who tried to make the Digi-destined his toys. He fell with relative ease. 

Their third opponent was much harder than the previous two, but the Digi-destined defeated this Machinedramon with their strong Digimon and anyone who had agreed to help the battle. 

Finally, the Digi-destined went to battle Piedmon, an evil force who almost defeated the Digi-destined, but was sent into another dimension from MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny attack. 

After defeating the Dark Masters, the Digi-destined met their creator, Apocalymon, who proved to be far more powerful than any other Digimon, but was defeated by his own stubbornness and pride. 

After that, the Digi-destined returned home, only to have a new threat emerge 4 years later, with a kid from earth who called himself the 'Digimon Emperor'. A new team of Digi-destined, consisting of Davis, Yolei, Kari, T.K., Cody, and their Digimon, went in to confront him. They learned that he was known as Ken, a young genius they knew in the real world. They defeated his Digimon forces, and showed him the error of his ways. It was revealed that he was one of the Digi-destined, and joined them shortly after. 

But, now, a new evil has emerged. It may be too much for even the Digi-destined to handle!   
  
  


The New Threat   


  


Chapter One: Attack of the Dinosaur Digimon 

Davis, Cody, Yolei, Kari, T.K., Ken, Veemon, Armodillomon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Patamon, and Wormmon were walking through a swampy area, searching for one of the only remaining control spires left from their past battles. 

"Ugh…I really don't like this place…" Yolei muttered, holding her nose. 

"I don't like it much either, but you don't see me complaining." Davis said, somewhat annoyed. 

"You two should really learn to play nice." T.K. suggested. 

"Shut up!" Davis growled. 

As they bickered in their usual way, Kari pointed forward. "Look! The control spire!" They all looked at the black tower, where a number of explosions were going on. 

"What's happening?" Cody asked. 

"I don't know, but someone is in danger." T.K. turned to the others. "Our Digimon should Armor-Digivolve." 

Davis nodded, and pulled out his digivice. "Digi-armor…Energize!" He pulled out the Digi-egg of Courage. 

"Veemon Armor-digivolve to…" his Digimon began, as it transformed into its Armor-Champion form, "Flamedramon! The fire of courage!" 

"Digi-armor…Energize!" Yolei followed. She held out the Digi-egg of Love, while her Digivice was in her other hand. 

"Hawkmon Armor-digivolve to…" Hawkmon changed, as the egg altered it into a new, fighting champion mode. "Halsemon! The wings of love!" 

"Digi-armor energize!" Cody said soon after. He held up the Digi-egg of Knowledge . 

"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to…" Armadillomon allowed the egg to alter its body, into an insect-like Digimon. "Digmon! The drill of power!" 

"Digi-armor…Energize!" Kari said after, holding up the Digi-egg of Light. 

"Gatomon armor-digivolve to…" Gatomon transformed into another cat Digimon, with wings and armor like that of an Egyptian goddess. "Nefertimon! The angel of light!" 

"Digi-armor…Energize!" T.K. continued. He held up the Digi-egg of Hope. 

"Patamon, armor-digivolve to…" Patamon changed into a winged-horse Digimon. "Pegasusmon! Flying hope!" 

"Wormmon, Digi-volve to…" Wormmon changed from its tiny, green, worm form, into a larger, humanoid insect, also called: "Stingmon!" 

Once the Digimon had all Digi-volved, they headed over to the control spire, where a battle was indeed going on. A group of Monochromon (armored, dinosaur-like Digimon), along with a few Megadramons (dragon-like Digimon with metal covering their bodies), as well as two Tyrannomon (as the name suggests, tyrannosaur-like Digimon), were attacking a single Digimon and a human standing near the control spire. 

"Hey, who's that guy?" Kari asked, looking down at the human and his Digimon. The human, obviously male, wore a dark black jacket, covering a gray shirt, dark black pants, black boots, a crest and tag, and what appeared to be a scabbard on his back, also with dark, spiky hair that flowed behind his head, and a pair of light blue eyes, stood, trying to block attacks with a sword. 

The Digimon, on the other hand, greatly resembled a yellow worm. It had small body segments, outlined slightly with black, as it also seemed to shoot small poison threads from its mouth. 

"Let's help that guy!" Davis shouted. "Get im' Flamedramon!" 

"Fire Rocket!" his Digimon proclaimed, launching bursts of fire from each clawed hand. The attack sent a few Monochromon flying back. 

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon declared, as it began to spin around. It slammed into the Megadramon, scattering their digital information. 

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shot off the drill-like sections of its body, sending one of the Tyrannomon flying. 

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon rained down yellow energy in the form of stars, dispatching of the remaining Monochromon. 

"Roseta Stone!" Nefertimon launched a huge chunk of rock from an energy burst she created, knocking away another Megadramon. 

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon dove at a Tyrannomon, hitting it with an energy blade. The dinosaur Digimon then decided it was a good time to retreat. The Digi-destined went over to them, looking down at the human and Digimon. 

"Are you okay?" T.K. asked. 

"No, I'm not okay…" the guy replied. "I just got hammered by a group of Digimon." 

"Dinosaur Digimon at that." Muttered his Digimon. 

"Who are you guys?" Davis asked. 

"I'm Kunemon!" the Digimon greeted. "This is my human, Alex!" 

"I believe it goes, I'm Alex, and this is my Digimon, Kunemon." Alex retorted. 

"You are so wrong!" Kunemon countered. "My way is better." 

"Never mind that." Alex muttered. He looked at the group. "Thank you for saving us. We'll be on our way, then." 

"Wait! Why do you have a Digimon?" Cody wondered. "Doesn't that mean you're a Digi-destined?" 

"So what if I am?" Alex asked. 

"We're the Digi-destined!" Kari answered. "We're the people who protect the Digital World from the evil Digimon that try to take it over." 

"Hmm. You haven't done a very good job, then." Alex smiled. 

"What do you mean?" Ken asked. 

"Those dinosaur Digimon said something about their leader. They called him 'Triceramon'." Alex explained. 

"Triceramon?" Yolei wondered. All the Digimon returned to their Rookie stages at that point, having destroyed the control spire. 

"Triceramon is a prehistoric Digimon that evolves from Monochromon." Hawkmon explained. "Its Tri-Horn attack can really give you the point…if you know what I mean." 

"But, that's not all I heard." Alex went on. "The Megadramon said that they were only doing this because their leader, Goldramon, ordered them to." 

"Goldramon?" Cody asked. Armadillomon nudged him. 

"I've heard of that guy. He's kind of like a mythical dragon Digimon. Not many people have seen him. Or Digimon for that matter." Armadillomon explained. 

"Why were they attacking you?" Kari asked, her eyes focused on the crest around Alex's neck. 

"They said their leaders ordered them to destroy all the Digi-destined. I headed over here, and took some cover using the control spire. It wasn't enough, unfortunately, as Kunemon and I were quickly overrun." Alex explained. 

"If you're a Digi-destined, how come we've never seen you before?" Davis demanded. 

"This is my first time here. I've been here for one day, and everybody wants to kill me." Alex answered. 

"I know the feeling." Davis nodded. 

"Well, then, Digi-destined, it was a pleasure meeting you." Alex smiled. 

"Where are you going?" T.K. asked. 

"To explore." Alex replied. "Sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry." He sheathed his sword, and he and Kunemon ran off through the forest. 

"That was strange." Cody said. 

"My thoughts exactly." T.K. agreed. 

"He reminds me of me." Ken muttered to no one in particular. 

"I liked him." Kari said. "It's good to see at least one guy isn't trying to kill us." 

"I liked his sword." Davis said. "That was cool." 

Yolei had hearts in her eyes. "He was handsome, too." 

Hawkmon sweatdropped. " Somehow, I knew she'd say that." 

"C'mon, guys." Davis said. "Let's keep going." 

"What about Alex?" T.K. asked. 

"Don't worry about him. It looks like he can handle himself." Davis walked onward. He fell down, as he tripped over a small, dark, Digi-egg. "What the heck?" 

"Let me see that." Kari held it up. It had a yin-yang symbol upon it. "Ah!" 

"What is it, Kari?" T.K. asked. He looked at the symbol. "Yah!" 

"What is it?" Davis demanded. "Let me see!" He grabbed the egg. "So? It's a yin-yang." 

"No, it's not…" T.K. stammered. 

"It's the…" Kari began. 

"Crest of Darkness!" they finished together. 

"Crest of Darkness?" Ken asked. "What do you mean?" 

"That's the crest that I saw Alex with." Kari answered. "It originally belonged to another Digi-destined, who, according to Leomon, was one of the original kids here, and he died in a battle against his fellow Digi-destined, as the crest drove him insane." 

"Does that mean…" Davis began. 

"Yes." Cody answered. "Our new friend could be very, very dangerous…"   
  


Chapter Two: The Return of the Dark Masters   


"At the moment, we don't have time for dealing with Alex and the Crest of Darkness." Davis said. "We have to take out the last two control spires so we can get out of here." 

The others agreed, and they headed towards one of the black towers, all their Digimon in tow. Of course, no day is ever boring in the Digital World, as two massive Monochromon appeared from out of the bushes. 

"Quick! Armor-digivolve!" Davis urged. That was, until, a much larger, dinosaur Digimon with three horns, a frilled neck, sharp claws and a large tail, came in after them. 

"Well, if it isn't the Digi-destined!" smiled the creature, who they assumed was Triceramon. 

"So good to see you all!" a large, metal Digimon appeared, with all too familiar sunglasses, hair, and a teddy bear. "MetalEtemon is back!" 

"You came just in time to meet your doom." Said a large, flying Digimon which resembled a golden, armored dragon. "I am Goldramon, the sound of your doom!" 

"And I," said the final being, surrounded in shadow, before revealing himself as a very clown-like Digimon. "Well, I believe Piedmon needs no introduction." 

"We're the new Dark Masters!" laughed Triceramon. "And you annoying Digi-destined won't defeat us this time!" 

"Yes, that fool MagnaAngemon didn't defeat me when he had the chance." Piedmon smiled. "That is why you will all lose now!" 

"Let's Armor-digivolve!" Veemon suggested. 

"Go ahead." Goldramon said with a grin. "None of your Digimon can Digi-volve higher than the Ultimate level. Three of us are Megas. You can't win." 

"Oh yes we can!" Came a voice. Alex and Kunemon ran in. 

"Oh look, a new Digi-destined!" Piedmon grinned evilly. "He's brought another Digimon to play with." 

"You definitely won't like this game." Alex promised. "Kunemon! It's time!" 

"You got it!" Kunemon nodded. 

Alex held up his Digi-vice. "Let's do it." Energy glowed from the Digivice. 

"Kunemon!" the little worm Digimon began, "Digivolve to…" Kunemon passed its Rookie stage, emerging as a ninja warrior wearing battle armor and waving a sword. "Musyamon!" 

"Another Champion…" both the Digi-destined and the Dark Masters looked on . 

"Forget him! He's too weak to beat us!" MetalEtemon explained. "I'll handle him! Metal Punch!" MetalEtemon shot at Musyamon, fist extended. 

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon shouted, slamming his blade against MetalEtemon's head before dropping the Mega Digimon. 

"Ouch…" MetalEtemon muttered before collapsing. 

"I'll handle you myself!" Piedmon shouted. "Trump Sword!" 

"Hold it!" Alex said, drawing his sword. "If it's a duel you want, then duel with me." 

Piedmon grinned. "Little fool. I accept." 

Alex turned to the Digi-destined. "What are you waiting for?! Destroy the control spire so you can have Patamon and Gatomon Digi-volve to Ultimate! The rest of you should Armor-digivolve, too." 

The Digi-destined agreed. Veemon Armor-digivolved to Flamedramon, Armadillomon Armor-digivolved to Digmon, Hawkmon Armor-digivolved to Shurimon, and after the control spire was down, Wormmon became Stingmon, Gatomon and Patamon Digi-volved into Angewomon and MagnaAngemon. 

"All of you! Attack together!" T.K. proclaimed. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said, and launched forth the light energy. 

"Double Star!" Shurimon followed, sending out its star-like hands. 

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon launched three bursts of flame from its hand. 

"Magna Blade!" MagnaAngemon charged forth with his energy blade. 

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shot at Goldramon, blade-first. 

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon slammed its hands into the ground, causing a small uplifting of land to shoot towards the Dark Masters. While the seven Digimon battled with Goldramon, MetalEtemon, and Triceramon, Piedmon and Alex exchanged attacks with their swords. 

"You know you'll never defeat me!" Piedmon said, swinging his sword, which Alex blocked. 

"That's the kind of attitude that'll cost you big." Alex replied, attacking again. 

Piedmon pulled out another of his swords. "Oh, I know…" 

Alex grinned. He faked, then slid behind Piedmon, kicking him in the back, and taking one of the swords for himself. He quickly knocked Piedmon's other sword out of reach. "Now it seems you are at a disadvantage." He said smugly. 

"Not quite… Clown Trick!" He shot a blast of energy from one palm, sending Alex flying, dropping Piedmon's sword. The clown Digimon sheathed his swords, and turned to the other Dark Masters. "Destroy them all!" 

Alex climbed up weakly. " Musyamon! Now!!!" 

"SHOGUN SWORD!" Musyamon cried. He glowed brightly, before leaping at the Dark Masters. He sliced up Metal Etemon and Goldramon, then threw Piedmon and Triceramon on top of them. The force of this attack sent shock waves, which scattered MetalEtemon's Digital information. This attack also knocked the Digi-destined out, as all the Digimon returned to their Rookie stages. 

A little while later, Davis woke up, and saw the other Digi-destined all sprawled on the ground. "We…won?" he asked. 

The others rose shortly after, as Alex sheathed his sword, and Kunemon climbed onto his shoulder. 

"We just defeated the Dark Masters!" Kari said. 

"Not for long, I'd say." Alex muttered. "Musyamon's attack only hit MetalEtemon. The other three may have survived." 

"Well, anyway, here's your Digi-egg." Cody handed Alex the egg. "It will allow Kunemon to Armor-digivolve." 

"Interesting." Alex inspected the egg. Everyone looked at him. "What?" 

"Aren't you leaving?" Ken wondered. 

Alex laughed. "Where would I go? Besides, I can't leave. After all…I'm one of you now." 

"Glad to hear it." Davis said. "C'mon! We'll take you back to our place!" He grabbed Alex by the arm. "You'll love it in Tokyo!" 

"Help…" Alex muttered, as Davis dragged him off. 

Yolei nudged Kari. "What do you think of him?" 

Kari shrugged. "Cute, but a little too dark for me." 

Yolei grinned. "All the more for me, then!"   


Meanwhile, at the ruins of the battle… 

Piedmon climbed to his feet, looking at the fallen Triceramon. "Get up, you fool." He kicked the Dinosaur Digimon in its stomach. 

Triceramon groaned and lifted to its feet. "Oh, man…what happened?" 

"I believe those Digi-destined somehow beat us. That Musyamon, what a marvelous creature it is!" Piedmon smiled. 

"PIEDMON!" boomed a voice. 

"Huh!" Piedmon and Triceramon looked at a dark figure standing in an eerie green light. "L-lord Neomon!" 

"I SEE THAT YOUR OTHER TWO PARTNERS HAVE DIED. UNFORTUNATE…I WAS STARTING TO LIKE THEM." Neomon stated. "HOWEVER, I WILL NOT ACCEPT FAILURE! NOT AFTER I REVIVED YOU TWO WEAKLINGS!" 

"But, Lord Neomon," Piedmon began, "We tried our best, we…" 

"YOUR 'BEST' ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! NOW, EITHER YOU DESTROY THOSE DIGI-DESTINED, OR I WILL DESTROY THE BOTH OF YOU!" Neomon boomed. 

"Yes…sir…" Triceramon answered fearfully. 

Neomon disappeared in a flash of light. Piedmon and Triceramon eyed each other, fear on both their faces. 

"We'd better get it right this time." Piedmon muttered. 

"No kidding…" Triceramon sighed. "Oh, well. It is time to rally our armies. This charade ends now." 

"But, of course." Piedmon grinned. "This time, those fools that call themselves the Digi-destined will fall. And we shall rule this and every other world!"   
  


Chapter Three: Home Away From Home 

Izzy waited at the computer, as Yolei sent an e-mail explaining what had happened in the Digital World. 

"This is not good." Izzy muttered to himself. "If the Dark Masters are back, we'll need to rally every Digimon we can get!" As he rambled about needing reinforcements, the Digi-port on his computer opened. "Huh?" 

At that point, seven Digi-destined tumbled out, right on top of Izzy. 

"Oof!" basically everyone said. They all soon climbed off, with Izzy staring at Alex and Kunemon. 

"What?" Alex demanded, nervous. 

"So, you're the new Digi-destined, huh?" Izzy asked. "Cute Digimon…" he moved a hand towards Kunemon. It came back severely bitten. "Ow…" 

"C'mon, Alex! I'll show you around!" Davis grabbed Alex by the collar, dragging him out of the room. 

"Somehow I fear this…" Cody muttered. 

"Oh, yeah…" Kari agreed. 

"Wanna' chase 'em?" Cody asked. 

Kari shrugged. "Why not?" They took off. 

Yolei sighed. "Figures Kari goes after the handsome guy." 

"No kidding…" T.K. agreed. Izzy sweat-dropped.   


Outside the school, Davis still had Alex by his jacket collar. They moved on, Kunemon creating a few silk threads while Kari and Cody followed close behind. 

"Here's the soccer field!" Davis pointed to the sporting area. "Those are the apartment buildings, that's Yolei's store, and that's my home!" 

"Um…that's very nice and everything, but…" Alex protested, before Davis dragged him off again. 

"Oh, Tai will want to meet you." Davis dragged Alex off towards another apartment. "I'm sure of it!" 

A little while later, Alex and Kunemon were thrown into the apartment in which Tai and his family lived in. Tai was sitting on the couch, doing homework. 

"Hi Davis, Kari, Cody, and…um…who are you?" Tai asked. 

"Alex." He muttered. "That Davis guy dragged me here…literally…" 

"Y'see, Tai, we found him in the Digital World, being beaten up by a bunch of dinosaur Digimon. After that, we…" Davis rattled on, eventually telling Tai the whole story. 

"That's very, very bad…" Tai muttered. "You guys should go. I'll round up Matt and anyone else available so we can battle." 

After Davis again dragged Alex out, with Cody close behind, Kari walked over to Tai. 

"Did you see it?" she asked. 

"The Crest of Darkness? Of course." Tai shrugged. "We shouldn't worry about it too much. This Alex guy seems likable enough." 

"I know…" Kari agreed, almost dreamily. 

"Oh! Does my little sister have a crush?" Tai laughed, and Kari blushed. "You're starting to sound like Yolei!" 

"Cut it out, Tai." She growled. "I've got to go, see ya." She left, Gatomon glaring behind. 

Tai sighed. "I'd better call Matt…"   


Back at the school's computer lab, the Digimon happily munched on food from Yolei's store. Kunemon had gone outside, and brought back in some bush branches and leaves, which it happily ate, while the Digi-destined made small talk amongst themselves. 

"So, you hear the one about when Veemon Digi-volved to ExVeemon?" Davis asked. 

"Yes, Davis." Alex replied. 

"How about Magnamon vs. Kimeramon?" Davis continued. 

"Yes, Davis." 

"Or how about when we battled MetalGreymon?" Davis pressed. 

"I've heard them all, Davis!" Alex growled. "Please, I beg of you, stop the madness." 

"Have you heard the one where Patamon here Digi-volved into Angemon and defeated Devimon?" T.K. asked. 

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"   


Suddenly, the computer went crazy! The Digi-port appeared, sending a glowing light out. 

"What the…" Davis began, before he was pulled in. "Whoaaa!" 

"Davis!" DemiVeemon, Veemon's In-Training form, leaped in after him. 

"I'm going, too." Alex grabbed Kunemon and leaped after them. Kari sighed as she and Gatomon followed. T.K., Ken, Yolei, and Cody prepared to follow, except the light faded and the Digi-port closed. 

"Looks like we have another problem…" T.K. moaned. 

"Figures Kari gets the cute guy." Yolei growled. "I just don't get it…"   


In the Digital World… 

Davis and Veemon landed on a small clump of grass. Alex and Kunemon landed on top of him. Kari and Gatomon then landed on them. 

"How do you move around so much and not lose weight, Kari?" Davis demanded, groaning from the people on top of him. 

"Shut up." Kari and Gatomon climbed off, and so did Alex and Kunemon. Davis rose to his feet. 

"So, where are we?" he looked around at the small forest. 

"A MEETING PLACE I HAVE SELECTED." Came a voice, seemingly from everywhere at once. An eerie green light formed. "COME DIGI-DESTINED, FOR I AM THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU INTO MY PRESENCE." 

"What do you want?" Alex demanded. 

"NO NEED FOR A PROPER INTRODUCTION? Very well…" the light faded, revealing a creature wearing a green robe, which covered all its body, leaving only a pair of green eyes visible. "I am Neomon, the leader of the Dark Masters." 

"Oh, yeah?" Davis growled angrily. "You can't be a very good leader, then, if you let us beat them." 

"Very perceptive." Neomon smiled. "I allowed the Dark Masters to have some fun with you, but then I killed the rebellious MetalEtemon and Goldramon. I mean, do you really think a Musyamon could defeat two Mega Digimon?" 

"What do you want with us?" Kari asked. 

"I don't want all of you. Only you." Neomon pointed at Alex. "You possess the Crest of Darkness, which gives you the power to Digi-volve, Armor-digivolve, and Dark-digivolve. You have so many possible connections within yourself. That is why I must recruit you." 

"Not likely." Alex replied. 

"Soon you will see your true power." Neomon smiled. "Take your sword, and strike down these two Digi-destined…as fate has compelled you to do."   
  


Chapter Four: Hour of Temptation 

"You're kidding, right?" Alex asked. "I don't like Davis very much, but I'm not gonna' kill him." 

"What of Kari, then? Do you not feel anger towards her?" Neomon replied. 

"I don't hate the Digi-destined. I will not harm her." Alex answered, determination and honesty in his voice. 

"Let me put it this way…" Neomon suggested. "Either you kill Davis, Kari, and their weakling Digimon now, or I fuel the anger so you do my bidding." 

"I will never side with you." Alex said defiantly. 

"Can you not feel the evil within you?" Neomon wondered. "Admit it, you want to hate them. And kill them, and make them suffer." 

"Never." Alex said, still refusing. 

"Open your eyes." Neomon commanded. "See the light of evil." 

"Kind of hard to do that when my crest is darkness." Alex replied, still not listening. 

"They hate you." Neomon continued. "They loathe every part of you. All because of the crest you bare." 

"He's lying." Kari said. 

"Don't listen, man!" Davis pressed. 

"You see?" Neomon said. "They don't want you to know the truth. They refuse to let you see. If you become a Digi-destined, and do not employ your true nature, you will be driven to madness!" 

Alex stared at Neomon, not replying. 

"Don't listen…" the Digi-destined told Alex. 

"Think of it…" Neomon continued. "Everything you could ever want, lies within my most omnipotent hand. I offer it once, and only once. Do you take it, and continue on your path to glory? Or stay with this sniveling band of fools?" 

Alex still did not answer, looking at Neomon's outstretched hand. 

"He's lying!" Davis said. "All the evil Digimon try to sucker you in with their lies!" 

Alex looked at Kari and Davis, who urged him not to take Neomon's offer. Alex turned to Neomon, no emotion on his face. 

"Come with me…" Neomon offered. 

Alex stared, and then, said: "No." 

Neomon growled. "You shall pay for your insolence. Soon…you will see the power that is contempt and evil…and you will grovel at my feet." 

Neomon waved his arm, as the three Digi-destined reappeared in the computer lab, once again piling onto Davis. 

"Who was that guy?" Davis wondered, looking at DemiVeemon, and then the other Digi-destined. "Um, anybody up for a midnight run?" 

"To do what?" Cody asked. 

"Beat Neomon!" he answered. Everyone except Alex and Kari looked at him strangely. 

"Who's Neomon?" T.K. asked. 

"I can answer that one." Alex explained. "Neomon is the one who brought back the Dark Masters. He wants all of us dead…except me." 

"Why you?" Yolei asked. 

Alex lifted the Crest of Darkness in his palm. "It's because of this…this cursed crest that he wants me." 

"Don't worry about a thing!" Davis reassured. "We'll fight that guy to the end!" 

"Do you really think we can beat him?" Cody asked. "He's a Mega Digimon, he's got to be. But, with power like that, it's no wonder he can revive the Dark Masters." 

"We'll stop him…" Tai said, as he entered. "One way or another. But, I ask that Alex stay out of this." 

"Why?" Alex demanded. 

"You're Neomon's target. You'll endanger the others if you continue to battle with them." Tai explained. "I think it would be best if you just stayed at my place while they go to the Digital World." 

"You're not serious!" Alex protested. 

"I'm dead serious." Tai replied. "Now, c'mon." He grabbed Alex and Kari and headed home. 

"Do you think Tai's right about this?" Davis asked the others. 

"I don't know." Cody replied. "His Digimon was unstoppable. Why did he want him out?" 

"We shouldn't question Tai." T.K. said. "He's usually right about these things." 

"I just hope he brings back that handsome hunk back soon." Yolei said, hearts in her eyes. 

Everyone face faulted. "Same as always…" T.K. sighed.   


Chapter Five: The Dream   


Alex rolled around in his sleep, moaning uncomfortably. For within his mind, the green light that was Neomon appeared. 

"You are more powerful than you know…" he stated. "Your power is greater than them. Yet you let them imprison you. Why do you feel such nobility towards them?" 

Alex just groaned in his sleep. 

"To ascend, the first step is destroying the Digi-destined!" Neomon explained. "They fear you for your crest. But, do not be ashamed, welcome it! Feel the power within you!" 

Alex thrashed a bit. 

"Come with me…" Neomon offered his hand in the dream, but quickly withdrew it. "So, you refuse? Fool. I offered you escape, freedom, power…and you refused?!" 

Alex grunted, and moved around more. 

"Destroy the Digi-destined!" Neomon pressed. "Do as fate has compelled you!" 

Alex groaned more, thrashing in the bed. 

"Strike them down with all of your hatred!" Neomon said. "Make them pay for their misguided actions!" 

Alex growled in his sleep. 

"DESTROY THEM!" Neomon roared. "It is un-avoidable. It is your destiny." 

Alex sat up in bed, panting. He looked at the clock next to him on a nightstand. It was five o'clock. He figured he'd get up. So, he climbed out of the staying room Tai had given him, changed into his other clothes, and placed his sword in its scabbard and hooked it to his clothes. He then gently lifted the sleeping Kunemon, left out the front door, and disappeared down the hallway from Tai's apartment. 

  
Later, Tai woke up, and walked to the staying room to check on Alex. He found the bed empty. "Where is he?" Tai asked. He then groaned. "It's too early for this." He heard a sound, and looked outside. Alex and what Tai assumed was Kunemon's champion form were dueling with their swords. 

"How does he wake up so early?" Tai wondered as he went to get some breakfast. After eating, he changed into his school uniform, woke up Kari, and left. 

Kari was eating breakfast later, watching as Alex and Musyamon exchanged blows with their swords, never tiring, neither ever giving in to each other's brutal assault. She figured that since Alex wasn't going to the Digital World, he would find something else to do.   
She finished eating, changed, and headed off to school, where she and the others would go to the Digital world thereafter.   


Back outside, Alex and Musyamon exchanged blows. Alex felt the side of Musyamon's attack hit his arm, weakening it. He cried out, and blocked the next attack, mostly out of instinct. Alex then began countering Musyamon with one arm, being driven back. 

As Musyamon was about to score a winning blow, he de-Digivolved into Kunemon. "Dang it!" the worm Digimon muttered. 

"You see?" Alex asked. "I need to get you stronger, so you can find your Ultimate form." 

"What do you suppose it is?" Kunemon wondered. 

Alex shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know." 

Kunemon began to eat up grass like a lawn mower. "I guess we'll figure out, soon!" It continued to eat, restoring energy into its body. 

Alex looked at his crest. "Perhaps the crest only works when it corresponds with its meaning." He said. "In order to use the Crest of Darkness…I need to feel dark, and evil…just like Neomon wants." 

"Do you mean you have to serve Neomon for me to Digi-volve further?" Kunemon asked. 

"I don't know…" Alex said. He sighed. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going back there!" Alex grabbed Kunemon and ran over towards the school of the Digi-destined. 

Alex and Kunemon snuck in the front door, and slid along the walls, humming the tune from 'Mission: Impossible'. They spied the computer lab, luckily with no one in it. They entered quietly, and opened up the Digi-port. They disappeared with a flash into the Digital World.   


Later, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, Ken, and T.K. all entered the computer lab, all with their Digimon, and used the Digi-port, unaware that it had been used before. 

They all arrived in the Digital World, in their more suitable outfits and such. They were now in a small desert canyon, with a few trees and a few small water springs here and there. 

"Where are we?" Cody asked. As if to answer, a Monochromon charged by. 

"The Ancient Dino Region!" Veemon said. "Wow, I've heard about this place!" 

"Probably Triceramon's territory…" Davis muttered. "Oh, well. We'd better stop him." 

"If you can reach him, that is!" three large, dinosaur Digimon, all green with black and red stripes, as well as a massive tusk on each shoulder, hence their name, Tuskmon, roared out of the canyon and charged at the Digi-destined. 

Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon Armor-digivolved into Flamedramon, Halsemon, and Digmon, Wormmon Digivolved into Stingmon, while Gatomon and Patamon became Angemon and Angewomon. The Tuskmon were pretty easy to beat, but they were followed by a second wave of Tyrannomon and Monochromon. 

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon launched flaming sparks from each claw, decimating a few Tyrannomon. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon launched the light energy forth, scattering the Monochromon. 

"Rock cracking!" Digmon formed a shift in the ground, sending several dinosaur Digimon tumbling into the darkness. 

"Impressive…" came a familiar voice. Triceramon walked over, surrounded by his minion Digimon. "But, even you can not stop me." 

"We'll see about that!" Davis allowed Flamedramon to de-Digivolve, before pulling out the Digi-egg of Miracles. "Get 'im!" 

"Veemon Golden Armor-digivolve to…" Veemon began to spin, merging with the Digi-egg, to form a golden-armored, blue Digimon that glowed with power. "Magnamon! The Warrior of Miracles!" 

"Real cute. Try this!" Triceramon laughed. "Drill Claw!" One of its clawed hands began to spin wildly. 

"Magna Kick!" Magnamon kicked the living daylights out of Triceramon with the massive physical attack. 

"Slam!" Triceramon charged full out at Magnamon. 

"All together!" Magnamon as well as the other Digimon began to charge up their attacks. 

"Stop!" cried a voice. Everyone turned to see Alex and Musyamon standing atop a cliff. "Do not harm him." 

Triceramon grinned. "I take it Neomon convinced ya', eh?" 

Alex shook his head. "I do not kill you of my own free will. You see, I need you and your minions, to oppose the Digi-destined and Neomon alike!" 

"What's he talking about?" Davis demanded. 

Triceramon laughed. "You're a bigger fool than I thought!" 

Alex held up his Crest of Darkness. "Try me…" the crest released dark energy. 

"Musyamon, Digivolve to…" Musyamon began the transformation, and emerged as a yellow, dragon-like creature with a brown head, as well as massive claws, gleaming teeth, and a hard, metal tail. "Cyclonemon." 

"Ha!" Triceramon laughed. "That fool can't beat me!" 

"Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon launched a blast of fire from one clawed hand, sending Triceramon and his minions flying. 

"There's…no way…" Triceramon gasped as he rose weakly. 

"Finish him." Alex said coldly. 

Cyclonemon collected energy into one hand. "Dark Shot!" Cyclonemon released a huge blast of energy in the form of a ball, which instantly scattered Triceramon's digital information. 

"Good job, Alex!" Davis walked over to congratulate him, when one of Cyclonemon's fire balls exploded nearby. "Hey! What's the big idea?" 

"The 'big idea' is, that I don't need your help." Alex said. Cyclonemon returned to its Kunemon state. "I will defeat Neomon and all his minions. Should any Digi-destined get in my way, they will fall as well!" 

Kari remembered this had happened with the original Digi-destined. "Alex! Listen to me! You have to take control of yourself! The Crest of Darkness is making you think this way. Don't let it corrupt you!" 

"I will do as I want." Alex replied sternly. "I will defeat Neomon, and this world will be mine!" 

"It doesn't matter if you defeat Neomon or not!" Kari told him. "Listen to yourself! You all ready are him!" 

Alex heard this, and stopped. He looked at Kunemon, who whimpered slightly and then was silent. "I will not listen to this impudence." Alex lifted Kunemon onto his shoulder, and headed off through the woods. 

"Figures that the handsome guy is evil." Yolei sighed. 

"I knew this would happen…" T.K. muttered. 

"What do we do?" Cody asked. 

"We have to deal with Piedmon, Neomon, and Alex…" Ken replied. "This isn't good…" 

"I know I can reach him." Kari said. "There's got to be a way." 

"Don't be foolish, Kari, he's pure evil!" Davis said. 

"Yeah!" Veemon nodded. 

"It would be best if we accept the possibility he can't be stopped." Cody said. "All our Digimon have only reached Champion levels. He's been here two days and all ready he's reached the Ultimate level. He is far stronger than we originally thought." 

"We can stop him." Came a voice. Everyone turned to look at a shadow amongst the canyon. "I'm afraid the Crest of Darkness now controls his mind. He needs it for Musyamon to Digivolve." 

"Why are you telling us this?" Gatomon asked. "Who are you?" 

The shadow revealed itself, as a very human-like Digimon, wearing a blue cape, covering a stitched-up outfit, as well as a hat and part of the cape covering his face. He held a staff in one hand. 

T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon all gasped. 

"A very old friend…" Wizardmon replied.   
  
  


Chapter Six: Showdown 

  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon ran over to her old friend. "I thought you were gone…" 

"I was, Gatomon." Wizardmon said. "But, now, I'm back again. I said it would take more than Myotismon to beat me." 

"Welcome back, Wizardmon." T.K. greeted. "What were you saying about Alex?" 

Wizardmon returned serious. "Alex has not been completely taken over by his crest. However, in order for his Digimon to reach its Ultimate or Mega level, he must use the Crest of Darkness to do so. This makes his mind evil and his thoughts the same way. I'm afraid if he Digivolves Musyamon again, it will take over him, and, eventually, break through his body." 

"He has a Mega level, too?!" Davis gasped. "How can we possibly hope to beat that guy?" 

"You must convince him to Armor-Digivolve. If he does not, the darkness will continue to sweep over him. For his Armor-digivolution is a courageous and pure-hearted creature." Wizardmon continued. 

"And how is it you know all this?" Yolei asked. 

"A part of my story remains untold." Wizardmon replied. "Before I met Gatomon, or even traveled alone, I was in the service of the original Digi-destined. I was the original's Digimon." 

"What?!" 

"All I know is, if Alex continues like this, the Crest will overpower him, consume him into the darkness." Wizardmon explained. "That happened to my friend as well… I survived, and traveled on alone…as none of the other Digi-destined would take me." 

"That's horrible." Kari said, trying to comfort her old friend. 

"Why did you never tell me this?" Gatomon asked. 

"You see, after the Digi-destined defeated the fallen one, I was deemed to be the same way. They banished me from File Island, so I flew upon an Airdramon to the continent of Server. After years as a wanderer, I met you, Gatomon." Wizardmon answered. "That is why." 

"We'll take you with us if you want to come…" Davis offered. 

Wizardmon nodded. "I will protect Gatomon, for she is my oldest and truest friend. But, I do not know who you four are." 

"I'm Cody." The youngest greeted. 

"I'm Yolei." Yolei said. 

"Ken." Ken stated simply. 

"And I'm Davis." Davis answered. "The leader!" 

Wizardmon sweat-dropped. "Um…if you say so…"   
  


Later, the Digi-destined exited the Ancient Dino Region, only to find Piedmon and a horde of his forces waiting. A group of Vilemon and two SkullMeramon challenged the Digi-destined. 

"You're time has come!" Piedmon grinned. "Now, you shall fall!" He pulled out a sword, and pointed it forward. "Kill them all!" 

"Hold it…right there." Piedmon turned to see Alex and Musyamon, waiting directly behind. 

"Oh, no, Alex!" Veemon said. 

Alex lifted the crest. "Your time is now…" 

"No!" Davis leaped at Alex, crashing into the Digi-destined. The crest of darkness went flying, clattering onto the ground. 

"You fool!" Alex drew his sword and placed it against Davis' neck. "The only way to defeat these guys is to Digivolve!" 

"Look!" Piedmon laughed. "They fight amongst themselves!" He was laughing until Shurimon, Digmon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, and Wizardmon attacked his horde of Vilemon and the SkullMeramon. 

Davis was about to counter Alex's blade, when he felt Musyamon's touch the back of his head. 

"Don't even think it." Musyamon ordered. Alex then picked up the crest. 

"As I was saying…" he lifted up the crest. 

"Angewomon!" Kari cried. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon launched a blast of light energy at Alex's hand, again sending the crest flying. 

"Gah!" Alex gasped. He growled, and lifted the crest once again. "Enough!" He shouted. He was about to Digi-volve Musyamon, when, he de-digivolved into Kunemon! 

"Ha! You're beaten!" Piedmon laughed, drawing one of his swords. "Time to end this." 

"Electro Thread!" Kunemon launched a string of electricity from its mouth, which was powerful enough to bring the Mega Digimon crashing to one knee. 

"No! I will not be defeated by this worm!" Piedmon growled. He was about to attack again, before a massive force sent him down. 

"Enough, Piedmon." Said a green creature in the air. 

"L-lord Neomon!" Piedmon gasped. 

"Your game is up." Neomon snapped his fingers. Piedmon screamed, as his digital information was scattered. "As for the rest of you, you all die." 

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Alex lifted his crest and Digi-vice. "In an instant, Kunemon will Warp-Digivolve to the Mega Level. Even you can't stop that!" 

Neomon smiled. He then flicked his fingers. Alex went flying. "Fool. I no longer need you. Though you have provided me with a great deal of entertainment, it is time…to die!" 

"No!" Kunemon crawled over. "Alex!" 

Neomon clenched his fist. Alex screamed, as his body began to tighten inwards. 

"No!" Davis gasped. 

"You fools will never win." Neomon smiled. "Game…over…" 

Alex then focused his eyes on Neomon. "No." 

"What?" Neomon turned, somewhat surprised. 

"NOOO!" He lifted the Digi-egg in one hand. "Digi-Armor Energize!!!" 

"Kunemon, Armor-digivolve to…." Kunemon reached a new Champion form. He now looked half-insect, half-man. His skin was brown, dull, with a pair of see-through wings at the back, as well as large pincers for hands. His feet were clawed, as well as his mouth, with two large mandibles sticking out, with an otherwise human face. The Crest of Darkness was imprinted on his chest. "Insectmon! The power of darkness!" 

"He…Armor-digivolved…" Neomon gasped. All the others were ready. Neomon smiled again. "You want to battle? Well…bring it on!"   
  
  


Chapter Seven: The Power of Darkness   


"Magna Punch!" Magnamon charged at Neomon. 

"Double Star!" Shurimon extended its stars. 

"Gold Rush!" Digmon launched drill-like missiles off its body. 

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon released a blast of multicolored energy. 

"Magna Blade!" MagnaAngemon also charged at Neomon, energy blade extended. 

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon unleashed energy from his scepter. 

"Darkness Claw!" Insectmon slashed his pincer forward, sending a blast of dark energy at Neomon. 

"Weak little fools." Neomon grinned. "Feel the power…of the Infinity Smash!" Neomon slammed both his hands, and all the Digimon began to slam into one another, constantly hitting. 

"We have to counter him somehow!" Digmon said to the others. "He's taking all our attacks like nothing!" 

"Keep trying!" Insectmon said. The Digimon continued their attack, but still, Neomon emerged unaffected. 

"There has to be a way to stop him…" Davis said. 

"There is…" Alex pulled out the crest. "De-digivolve." Insectmon transformed back into Kunemon. 

"What are you…" T.K. began, before realizing the truth. "No! You can't!" 

"I must…" Alex said. "If I lose my head, do what you have to." Alex lifted his Digivice and crest. "The time is now!" 

"Kunemon! Warp-digivolve to…" Kunemon passed its Champion and Ultimate form, emerging as a very powerful warrior. His skin was black, with tints of yellow and red. He wore battle armor, as well as a mask covering his face. He held a staff in one hand. "Darkmon!" 

"What…" Neomon turned to Darkmon. "You…digivolved?" 

"Yes." Darkmon answered. "And now…your rule will end." Darkmon placed his hands together. "I'll need all the extra power I can get!" 

"You heard him!" Magnamon said to the others. "Magna Beam!" He sent forth his most powerful attack, into Darkmon's charging point.   
  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon launched the drill missiles into the mix. 

"Double Star!" Shurimon released the energy from its ninja stars. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon sent for her light energy. 

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon threw forth his electrical power. 

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon drew out a portal with his energy blade, and sent the energy it caused towards Darkmon. 

Darkmon absorbed all the energy, and prepared to attack. 

"Neo Beam!" Neomon launched a huge blast of green energy, but only made Darkmon's power increase. "No…" 

"FINAL FLASH!" Darkmon launched all the energy in the form of a massive beam, which slammed into Neomon's chest, and straight out his back. 

"AAAAH!" Neomon screamed as the energy pulsed around him. His body began to break apart. "Curse you, Digi-destined! AAAAH!" Neomon's body exploded in a storm of digital information. 

Darkmon then de-digivolved, forming into a Digi-egg on the ground. Alex walked over, and lifted the egg into one arm. 

All the Digi-destined waited. Alex turned to them, and they all stood ready with their Digimon. 

"What?" Alex asked. "I'm not going to kill you guys. I've got places to be." Alex held the Digi-egg. "Particularly where and when my old pal hatches out." 

The Digi-destined sighed in relief. "Thank god that's over with." Davis muttered. 

Neomon's head laughed on the ground. "You fools!" Everyone turned. "You haven't destroyed anything! I still live. Within days I will be at full strength, in my Mega form!" 

"Mega form?!" T.K. gasped. "Weren't you a Mega all ready?" 

Neomon smiled. "Far from it…In fact…I was only a Champion! Soon, I will arrive, and all shall cower before the power…of MAGNANEOMON!" the evil Digimon laughed, as his head disappeared. 

Alex smiled. "When he returns, we'll be ready." He looked at the Digi-destined. "There's seven of us now. If Tai and the others are here as well, Neomon won't stand a chance!" 

Kari nodded. "I guess we'll see you when you get back." 

"Kunemon and I have a great deal of training to do. We must become as strong as possible if we are to defeat him." Alex said. He turned to Wizardmon, who was tugging on his jacket. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to train with you." Wizardmon said. "I'm sure I won't get in the way." 

Alex shrugged. "Why not?" He turned to the Digi-destined. "I'll be here every day. You guys had better get back. Everyone's probably worried." 

The Digi-destined all said their good-byes to Alex and Wizardmon, and they returned home in the Digi-port. Wizardmon turned to Alex. "So, where to now?" 

"Where else?" Alex asked. "Once Kunemon hatches, its back to training. In the meantime, you can try sharpening your skills against me."   


Neomon looked at Alex and Wizardmon from high above. "Perhaps Alex is not the one I thought he was. It might be easier to manipulate someone a bit…weaker." He looked around, and saw his target. "Ah, yes. The girl…Kari…"   
  



End file.
